


bye

by seokimchi



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokimchi/pseuds/seokimchi
Comments: 2





	bye

I had so many plans. I wanted to graduate from college. Work at my favorite software company. Meet new friends and get a healthier life style. I wanted to ride my bike every morning and every night, not worry about some man running down on me and kidnapping me. I wanted to live alone, I can’t even cry with some privacy here and it hurts my throat. The only privacy I really have is this website I used to write stories on. I know this isn’t the place to write it, but honestly I’m so embarrassed to put it on social media or tell anyone. Yeah I’m a pussy. But I want to leave so bad. I hate all of this. I hate my life. I didn’t choose this family, this neighborhood, this culture, it chose me. Yeah I sound like a Pity party, for a long time I thought I could keep going, maybe one day I will get out of it! But this whole corona virus lockdown issue has made it too hard for me. It’s suffocating here. I have nowhere to go so I’m leaving for good. I don’t want to be like this any longer. It’s so hard, and I’m leaving this place forever. I used to enjoy these little things in life, but I can’t focus anymore. Bye.


End file.
